Steve Hale
Steven Edwin Hale is a character played by Scott Weinger. He begins appearing as a recurring role in season five; in seasons six and seven, he becomes a main character; and makes a special appearance in the series finale. Steve is D.J.'s high school boyfriend (until the end of season 7), and is usually the reason for the Tanners' empty refrigerator, if not for Kimmy. Explained by D.J., "Steve's a wrestler. He needs his strength." His first appearance is in "Sisters in Crime". On their first night out, two others tagged along—Michelle and Stephanie. Steve is nice to the entire family. He returned in Fuller House, first as a recurring character in season one, then becoming a main character in season two. Personality Steve is the captain of his wrestling team and loves food. He visits the Tanners at breakfast time. He listens to grunge music and plays sports video games. He drives a 1986 Camaro. Relationships D.J. Steve Hale is D.J.'s first real relationship. Steve tells D.J. about his true feelings in the episode "Lovers and Other Tanners". They had their first "date" in the episode "Sisters in Crime", where they were supposed to watch a more adult movie, but instead, since Michelle and Stephanie were there, they went to a child movie instead. Steve and D.J. met again when they saw each other on the plane when they were both going to Spain, and they became a couple after they came back. When the Tanner family went to Disney World, Steve is forced to remain behind. However, he misses her so much that Steve ends up visiting D.J. at Disney World in the episode "The House Meets the Mouse" (Part 2). This proves that he loves D.J. so much that he can't stand being apart from her, so that's a big stepping stone in their relationship. In the episode "The Perfect Couple", Joey asks Steve and D.J. to be the dating couple in the game show he is hosting, The Perfect Couple. They agree, but D.J. soon starts to question saying yes. She worries about not knowing each other, which she is right about after they play the game show. Luckily, she feels better when Steve tells her that every time he learns something new about her is like opening a new present at Christmas. Steve told D.J. about his being accepted to a college in Florida. He didn't understand why D.J. was sad about that, but the reason was that she was worried about what would happen to their relationship. In the episode "A Very Tanner Christmas", Steve gave her a sweater from that college, but that only made her more upset. In the end, he decided to stay with D.J. and go to a junior college to improve his grades. When Steve is about to go to college, his relationship with D.J. slowly becomes weaker, resulting in their breakup in the episode "Love on the Rocks". On the series finale, "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)", Steve makes a surprise visit to be D.J.'s date to her senior prom. Danny At first, Danny had doubts about letting D.J. date because of what happened to Kathy Santoni (a girl in D.J.'s grade who is having a baby). He later tells D.J. that she is a young woman now, she is in a serious relationship with a boy and he has his own apartment and wishes that if D.J.'s mom Pam was around, things would have been a lot easier. Luckily, Danny feels better when D.J. tells him that he is doing fine, and that he does not have to worry, because she is not like Kathy Santoni, and that there are a lot of things she wants to do and see before she gets married and has a family of her own. Steve wrestles with Danny in the episode "Lovers and Other Tanners" so Danny could talk about D.J. and how she is suffering in some subjects and not paying attention to anything other than Steve, while Steve explains that his wrestling was inspired by D.J. Steve seems to care deeply about D.J.'s safety, and respects Danny a lot (which Danny seems to like). Steve, along with D.J.'s family, thought that Danny was sad about Vicky after his breakup with her in the episode "Is It True About Stephanie?". Stephanie Stephanie, like Danny, makes fun of how much Steve eats at their house. Along with D.J., Steve is mad at Stephanie for breaking into his apartment in the episode "The Prying Game". Luckily, they both get over it in the end. Michelle Steve finds Michelle adorable and sweet. In "The Heartbreak Kid", Steve lets Michelle be his valentine, and this leads to a crush. Michelle asks Steve if he would marry her. Steve, thinking that Michelle is playing, agreed. After the wedding, he was going to leave, but Michelle thought of the future, like honeymoons. Afterwards, he apologizes by buying some pizza for her (though he borrows the money from Danny). In the episode "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night", Steve tells Michelle and her friends a scary story. Joey In the episode "Please Don't Touch the Dinosaur", Steve sells Joey's valuable baseball cards for $30. In the episode "Nice Guys Finish First", Steve supports Joey at his hockey game. Kimmy In the episode "The Last Dance", Steve is the one who tells Kimmy that D.J.'s grandpa, Papouli, passed away. (It is presumed that if he hadn't told Kimmy that, she would not have come over to D.J.'s house, and they would not have apologized to each other.) Steve and Kimmy, as well as D.J., help Joey and Jesse with their radio show title in "Fast Friends". Rachel Taylor Before dating D.J., Steve was in love with a girl named Rachel Taylor, who broke up with him. It is revealed that he could not eat for a week after the break-up. She is who D.J. and Steve run into when D.J. is picking out a prom dress. At the prom, Steve and Rachel are voted prom king and prom queen and have to dance together according to tradition. Steve tries to cut the dance short, as he wants to get back to D.J., but Rachel stops him by kissing him. D.J., who had been looking for Steve, catches them kissing and, in turn, kisses Rachel's date. Steve and D.J. have a fight, in which D.J. ends up crying. Steve consoles D.J. by saying, "I didn't know what love was until I met you." Trivia *In his first appearance, his name was Steve Peters: Kimmy exclaims, "You're here with Steve Peters!" *Steve meets the Tanner family in the episode "Come Fly With Me" * Steve wears the jacket that D.J. brings him in the episode "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2)" *In D.J.'s illusion at Disney World, Steve is dressed up as (whose speaking voice was provided by Scott Weinger in the movie) *Steve Hale has a few things in common with Aladdin: they both like to steal food from someone and eat it (although Danny doesn't seem to mind after "Lovers and Other Tanners"), and they also fall in love with someone whose father does not approve of at first *The sweater Steve wears in the episode "Wrong-Way Tanner" was paid for by D.J. *Steve is surprised to be driven by D.J. in her new car from the episode "Grand Gift Auto" *He has the same first name as D.J.'s cousin *In the Fuller House episode "Save the Dates," Steve mentions that he was "Bay Area Podiatrist of the Year in 2012" Post-''Full House'' After high school, Steve attended medical school and went on to become a podiatrist. He got married, but did not have any children, and has since divorced. At some point, he adopted one of Comet Jr.'s puppies and named her Comet Jr. Jr. She is the mother of Max Fuller's dog, Cosmo T.D. Fuller, and all three Golden Retrievers are descendants of the Tanners' original family dog, Comet. ''Fuller House'' In Fuller House, Steve is living in the San Francisco area, working as a podiatrist. He is still in love with D.J. and ends up dating her again for a brief time. In season two, Steve dates a girl named C.J., who is oddly similar to D.J. In "Happy New Year Baby", he, with the help of D.J., proposes to C.J. In season three, Steve and C.J. set a date and location for their wedding, which was about to happen at the end of the summer in Japan. Gallery ''Full House'' Season 6 Steve.png|In the season 6 opening Come fly with me.png|From "Come Fly With Me" (1992) Screen-shot-2012-09-13-at-12.41.48-AM.png|From "Radio Days" (1992) --> Full House 605 Lovers and Other Tanners 007 0001.jpg|Danny catches Steve kissing D.J. in "Lovers and Other Tanners" (1992) ds2.png|From "Educating Jesse" Screen-shot-2012-09-12-at-1.27.46-AM.png Screen-shot-2012-11-16-at-1-10-16-am.png|From "The Dating Game" tumblr_n6klymw3NP1r7pxxqo8_500.gif|From "A Very Tanner Christmas" Screen-shot-2012-11-21-at-2.48.26-AM.png|From "Birthday Blues" (1993) 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774369-400-300.jpg|From "The Heartbreak Kid" (1993) --> 136-The-Heartbreak-Kid-full-house-12774190-400-300.jpg Screen-shot-2013-01-16-at-1.39.09-AM.png|From "Prom Night" (1993) --> Prom night.png Tumblr n6klymw3NP1r7pxxqo10 500.gif|From "Prom Night" Season 7 Steve.png|In the season 7 opening tumblr_n6klymw3NP1r7pxxqo5_500.gif|From "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night" Screen-shot-2013-04-11-at-1.24.54-AM.png|From "The Day of the Rhino" (1993) The bicycle thief.png|From "The Bicycle Thief" (1993) Steve5.jpg|Steve at the library The prying game.png|From "The Prying Game" (1993) Full-house-steve-hale-dj-tanner-donna-jo-tanner-Favim.jpg|From "Support Your Local Parents" Full House 715 The Test 0001.jpg|From "The Test" (1994) Steve4.jpg|Steve before his breakup with D.J. Love on the rocks123.jpg|From "Love on the Rocks" (1994) ImagesTEK49RSV.jpg|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) tumblr_n6klymw3NP1r7pxxqo2_500.gif|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" Screen-shot-2014-01-15-at-5-00-49-pm.png|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) ''Fuller House'' Fuller_House_Season_1_Steve_Character_Credit.png|''Fuller House'' "Then & Now" character credit pane DJ_and_Steve_001.png|D.J. and Steve in 2016 Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Recurring characters Category:D.J.'s Friends Category:D.J.'s love interests Category:Main characters Category:Fuller House characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults